


High Stakes

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: maybe the scary mafia king wasn’t all that bad





	High Stakes

Whistling to yourself, you walked around the casino, stopping every so often to allow a man or woman to grab a beer bottle from the tray you carried on your hand. You were tired and your feet were killing you from walking all night around the club. But you had a job to do. Your boss, Clint, would murder you if you caused any displeasure to the customers surrounding his establishment.

You were warned earlier in the night that the mafia king, James Barnes would make his appearance and you would risk the threat of being fired from this job had you performed anything less than spectacular service once the blue eyed man had arrived.

You’d only seen pictures of the man splashed across the  front pages of the newspaper. But you were well aware the man was deadly and handsome- a terrifying combination. Any one who brought him even the slightest bit of displeasure would end with a bullet between their eyes. 

“Hey, you!” A finger snap nearby caused you to mess up your whistling and you blinked over at the person who had gained your attention.

“Mr. Barnes!” you greeted, bowing your head slightly as he walked over to you. 

“Thanks for holding these for me.” He grinned and took the remaining glasses off your tray and placed them on the poker table behind him. “Myself and my men are parched.”

“Glad I could hydrate you, Mr. Barnes.” You smiled politely, though your palms were becoming sweaty the longer he looked at you. He leaned over and put the remainder of his cigarette out in the ashtray and grinned at you. “Why don’t you come over and watch the game, sweetheart?”

“I have to work, sir. Mr. Barton wouldn’t like it very much if I abandoned my catering.”

“Nonsense!” Barnes grinned “Come,come.” he ushered you over to him, placing you between his legs as he picked his cards back up. You could feel his breath tickling your neck and unconsciously moved closer to him. You felt him chuckle behind you as he pressed a light kiss to your shoulder blade, startling you.

“Relax.” he ordered lightly. “If I win, I’ll give you the best pleasure you’ve ever experienced.”

“What if I don’t want that?” you mumbled as he threw a few poker chips in the middle of the table.

“You would have protested when I put you where you stand right now.” He chuckled as he pressed his lips behind your ear.

Minutes later, Barnes won the money in the middle of the table and you let out a breath you had no idea you were holding. You found that you had become excited to see the man win, the longer the game went on, due to the random pecks at your neck and shoulder blade he would give you when it wasn’t his turn at the table.

“Let’s go, there’s a room reserved for me upstairs.”


End file.
